


Look Around, Look Around

by KTKuma, Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Feminization, Genderfucky au, M/M, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, also sorry @linmanuel i shouldn't attach my filth to your work, i wish i had a more professional name for it, well post-war but late 18th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Look at where you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Look at where you started</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The fact that you’re alive is a miracle</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Around, Look Around

The wedding is a beautiful affair.

How could it not be? They had fought a war for the privilege of getting married, and they couldn’t be happier to be wed to each other. Gavin looks beautiful and trim and positively _tiny_ in the cream dress, and no one could be sure, but they’d swear they saw the couple shed tears at the altar. Soon, though they take their leave of their friends to retire back to their shared home in the city, their well wishes following behind.

Ryan carries Gavin up the stairs, half because Gavin’s unsure he can actually make his way up the stairs in the tight corset and pannier, and half because Ryan literally wants to sweep his wife off of his feet. As soon as Gavin’s feet touch the ground, door locked behind them, Gavin’s lips are on Ryan’s, soft and sweet.

“I’m so glad to be wed to you, my love.” Gavin breathes as soon as he breaks off the kiss, grinning brightly up at Ryan.

“I am too grateful to have made you Mrs. Haywood.” Ryan grins a little too, stroking a gentle hand down Gavin’s smooth cheek. Gavin leans into the touch with a serene smile, taking Ryan’s hands and pulling him forward towards the bed.

“You are aware that I’ll need your help to get this dress off you, Gavin. Lovely as it is I’m… well, I’ve just got no idea.” Gavin sighs as deeply as he can in the corset and throws Ryan a disparaging glance.

“It’s not that hard, Ryan, honestly. I dress myself _every_ morning. Here.” Gavin starts to guide Ryan through the steps of stripping him out of the gown, until Gavin is stood there in just his linen shift. It’s only then that he starts to blush, especially with Ryan fully dressed. Ryan’s seen him in a shift, but this is different. There’s the promise of Ryan seeing him in _nothing._

Gavin takes a shaky breath and steps forward and starts fumbling with the buttons on Ryan's waistcoat. His hands are shaking badly and Ryan catches them and holds them in his own. He kisses them and looks into his eyes. "I love you, Gavin." He whispers, making Gavin's heart flutter in his chest.

"Do you want me to do it, my darling?" Gavin hesitates, but nods. Ryan cups his cheek and presses a sweet kiss to his forehead. Gavin's hands drop to Ryan's waist as he dispenses with his jacket and goes to work on the buttons, his own hands shaking a bit.

When Ryan's down to his under shirt and pants he hesitates. "Gavin..."

"Yes?"

"I've... never done this before. I... know what I'm doing, but I've never been with anyone." Gavin begins to laugh. "What?"

"Ryan, my love that is no issue. I've never been with anyone either." Ryan turns a bit pink, looking away from Gavin for a brief second.

"Oh. I'll... I'll do my best to make sure this is... good."

"I'm sure you will." Gavin steps forward and wraps his arms around Ryan's neck. Going back to basics, just kissing him like he always loves to. He melts against him, conforming his body to Ryan's.

Ryan's hands come to grip his waist steadily, grounding the both of them. This kiss is the deepest one they've shared, more passionate too, and it’s making Ryan dizzy. Gavin pulls away and gets up on his toes to kiss Ryan's cheek, and only then do Ryan's eyes flutter back open. "So that's what you were always trying to get me to do." Ryan breathes the words and Gavin giggles, relaxing a little. He delicately places his hands back on Ryan's waist, feeling his body underneath the linen and feeling a strange hunger-like sensation claw at his gut.

“I always told you it would feel good." Gavin's lips are red and full, hanging open as he huffs out breaths. His fingers trail over the linen, dragging it to get some idea of Ryan's body that lays beneath it. "I want more."

Ryan tentatively lays Gavin down on the bed. He gets himself on top of him and stares down at Gavin, haloed by the bed linens. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. Every night they spent in bed on their vacations, it was nothing compared to this.

Gavin stares right back at his husband, glowing in the light of the flickering candles. His hair looks golden, and his eyes are something he's never quite seen, that striking blue mixes so well with the warmth of the light.

"Ryan... You're positively angelic looking..." Gavin is in awe, and he says the words as if he cannot believe the sight over him. He's still unsure about the goings on, nervous and rather unprepared, but something in Ryan's face calms him a bit.

"I... don't know what to say to that. Other than you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ryan captures Gavin's lips. He lets them stay there for a while before a single hand comes to gently tug at Gavin's shift. "Is this alright?" Ryan pulls away, leaving the shift barely pulled up to his knees.

Gavin throws his arms around Ryan's neck, pulling them together in a deep kiss. His fingers tug at the linen undershirt, tugging it up. Ryan takes this as the go ahead and pushes Gavin's shift up over his hips, feeling his soft skin under his rough palms. Gavin breaks away suddenly, stopping Ryan's hands and tugging the shift down over himself, pushing his knees together.

"I..." He doesn't have an explanation but he's blushing furiously and he can't look Ryan in the eye.

Ryan strokes a hand down his cheek and whispers, "It doesn't have to come off if you don't want it to." Gavin blushes more but nods slightly, still not meeting Ryan's eyes. "Can you turn over for me?" Gavin does, and his body is tense as Ryan pushes the shift up just a bit to expose Gavin a little more.

"My dear, it's alright, I need you to relax." He runs his hands along the backs of Gavin's thighs, kneading almost to calm him.

"I don't know what you're doing and I'm scared." Gavin quietly sobs the words out and screws up his face, hands clenched.

"What do you need from me, my dear?" Ryan runs his fingers through Gavin's hair, trying not to notice the way he flinches away gently.

"I don't know." Gavin takes a wracked breath in. He rolls back over and scrambles up into a sitting position, his back pressed against the headboard. "I'm just..." He clenches his fists in his shift, pulling it down far over his knees. "I'm scared. I love you, but I'm scared. I've heard... things. How it might hurt, how you might get far more pleasure than I, how I might not get to feel anything good, and how it doesn't matter because as long as my husband is pleasured..."

Ryan reaches forward to grab Gavin's shoulder. "My beloved, I would never do that... I... may not be experienced, but I will try my best to make this good for... us."

"I'm sorry, Ryan..." He barely breathes the words.

"Don't be." He sweeps Gavin's hair to the side gently, hand coming down to cup his cheek. "I don't ever want you to be scared, especially not of me. I want you to tell me when you are. I want you to be honest." The words apply to the situation, but Ryan means it for their whole marriage. Gavin nods sheepishly and pulls his knees closer. Ryan places a hand on his knee and scoots closer, just a bit, to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Would you like to keep going tonight?" Gavin gapes at him.

"Well we have to, don't we?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable. No one will know, no one needs to know and I'd rather it happen when you want it to." Gavin takes his lip into his teeth and eventually shakes his head.

"I want to do it tonight."

"I can just... kiss you until you're feeling good about it." Ryan places his hands on Gavin's shoulders, trying not to imagine what it would be like to see the linen hanging off his form.

"Just... do it."

Ryan moves forward, parting Gavin's legs slightly to get between them. He twines his fingers through Gavin’s hair, cradling the back of his neck and drawing him forward. He presses their lips together and just lets them move. The tension starts to seep out of Gavin's body, and he let his hands drift to Ryan's waist, pulling him closer, a little desperately.

Gavin fists his hands in Ryan's undershirt, tugging it up slightly to feel a small patch of Ryan's skin. They both gasp as Gavin's hand makes contact, the touch electric. They pull back to look at each other and Ryan pulls the shift up past Gavin's knees, both of them breathing heavily. Ryan surges forward to claim Gavin's lips and work his own shirt up a little more, guiding Gavin's hand underneath the fabric. "Want to give you the pleasure of undressing me." Gavin blushes but tugs the shirt off, with some help from Ryan and his breath hitches when Ryan is sat before him.

"You're quite fit, Ryan."

Ryan chuckles, "Thank you, my love."

Gavin's eyes rake over Ryan's form. He trails his fingers over dip and curve of his chest, sharp transitions from soft skin to rough scars. After a minute of looking over Ryan, he looks up and catches his eyes. "I love you."

Ryan smiles. "I love you, too." He runs his hands up the side of Gavin's thighs, "May I?" His fingers tug at the hem of Gavin's shift.

Gavin thinks for a moment, but nods, and Ryan slips his fingers underneath the shift, pushing it up slowly as his fingers skim over Gavin's tan legs. Ryan stops at his hips, keeping him covered. "May I see all of you?"

"Yes. I want to... show you myself." Ryan smiles and pushes the shift up higher and eventually over Gavin's head, until his wife is completely bare underneath him. He strokes a hand down Gavin's smooth chest, fingers twitching over the skin.

"You're beautiful, Gavin. Absolutely beautiful."

Gavin turns red and pulls in on himself a little. "I... I've always been a bit afraid of baring myself to someone... I always thought they wouldn't find me... less attractive."

"No. You're... gorgeous. The most beautiful thing I've seen." Ryan captures Gavin's lips, but quickly pulls away, ignoring his whine, to begin to press kisses to his perfect neck and down to his collar bone.

Gavin's hands hover in the air in shock for a brief moment before coming to tangle in Ryan's hair and dispense with the tie keeping his hair tied back. Ryan's kisses are hesitant and soft, feather-light on Gavin's skin and Gavin lets out a low moan that startles him.

"So-sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"No... I want to hear more." Ryan coaxes Gavin to lie down on his back, giving easier access to press kisses all over him. He was advised to take as long as they could bear to memorizing his wife's body - learning all the different bumps and curves, what felt good to him, what didn't. As he kisses down Gavin's chest, Gavin lets out another moan, and Ryan begins to feel a little greedy. He wants to hear more. Each moan sends fire down to settle low in his stomach.

Ryan's hands come to settle on Gavin's waist, pulling him close as he kisses his chest, even daring to add soft, almost playful nips that had Gavin squeaking and giggling. Ryan decides very quickly he likes the sight of Gavin bare and laughing, he looks so free and joyful. Ryan runs his hands up Gavin's sides, feeling his ribs faintly under his skin. He loved Gavin. He loved his body, too, he was learning.

Ryan watches the way Gavin throws his head back as he moans again from Ryan's mouth and teeth and occasional tongue. He gets daring, recalling all he's... learned, and takes Gavin's flat breast into his mouth, running his tongue over his nipple. Gavin starts, fingers pulling at Ryan's hair before he looses an even louder moan, drawing out Ryan's name.

Ryan pulls off with a smile, "Was that good?"

" _God_ , yes."

Ryan hums softly, and Gavin laughs a little before digging his head back into the pillow, "That means don't stop."

"Of course, my dear." Ryan dives back to lave his tongue over Gavin's now taut and hard nipples, fingers coming up to tease at the one his mouth isn't working over. Gavin's fingers twitch as he lets out short little sharp gasps, squealing a little when Ryan uses his teeth and pinches at the same time.

One of Ryan's nips shocks Gavin, making him gasp. He dissolves into giggles. "I'm sorry." Ryan apologizes, pulling up.

"Get back down there! It was surprising, but I want more!"

Ryan's smile lit up the room brighter than the candles. "You're starting to feel good."

Gavin falls quiet for a second, smiling softly. "I... I am. Thank you." Ryan leans forward to connect their lips for a brief kiss before going back to work his tongue and fingers over Gavin's body. Before he latches his lips to Gavin's nipple, he breathes out a quiet, "My beautiful, lovely, wife."

"Stop, no I'm not."

Ryan catches his eyes as he moves his tongue over his nipple. "Yes, you are."

Gavin whimpers at the sight, his back arching. Ryan smiles and kisses down his body, stopping at his waist to nip at the curves. "You're gorgeous. Your beauty rivals that of fields in spring. Your perfect tanned skin... I love every bit of it."

"Ryan, no..." Gavin squirms under the attention, chest flushed pink.

"You disagree?"

"I do! I'm not as soft an' pretty as a woman, I'll never be, and I can't believe you don't find that... simply repulsive." Ryan gapes up at him and draws back, Gavin's knees coming together as he dodges Ryan's gaze.

"Gavin." His voice is soft and soothing, and despite himself Gavin finds himself responding.

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I love your body in exactly whatever way it happens to exist. I could never- hear me- never find you repulsive." He spits the word like a curse, in disparagement of the idea.

"But I don't keep my body as smooth as other femmes do and-"

"And?"

"Men don't like that."

" _Most_ men don't like that. And they are fools and don't get to marry perfect women like you, where I get you in my bed and with my name."

Gavin's blush covers his entire body. His hands come up to cover his face. "How did I get to have you, Mr. Haywood?"

"Because you were willing to have me, Mrs. Haywood."

There is a short silence. "Make me feel good, my love."

Ryan smiles, "With pleasure, my beloved." Ryan pulls Gavin's knees back down to the bed, eyes catching to see how hard he is. His hands skate up his thighs, coming to rest on his hips. He takes his lip between his teeth, thinking of how to continue.

He didn't really have an instinct for this sort of thing.

"What's going on down there, my love?"

Ryan licks his lips nervously, "Trying to decide how best to make you feel good."

"Well. My suggestion would be to do something." There's a brief pause before they both start laughing.

"I would agree, my dear." Ryan chuckles, and he's relaxed enough to think taking Gavin in hand is a good idea. It's not until Gavin sighs and jerks up into his hand does he really process what he's done.

"Oh. Does... that feel good?"

Gavin hums a little, "Yeah, real good, don't stop."

"Well... alright then." Ryan slowly begins to work his hand over Gavin's length. His wife responds favorably, arching his back, and thrusting up into his hand.  He covers his mouth, stifling his moans that are coming louder and more often.

Ryan reaches up and catches Gavin's wrist. "Don't." He whispers, "I want to hear you. You're feeling good and I want to know." Ryan takes the hand that had been covering Gavin's mouth and brings it to his own. He presses kisses to the palm as his other hand works faster over Gavin.

With nothing to muffle his moans, Gavin lets out sweet little breathy moans, face screwed up in pleasure. His free hand is fisted in the sheets and his legs are twitching a bit, and Ryan can't believe what he's seeing. He's never seen anything so... _rapturous,_ the way Gavin's lip quivers and his breath shudders and his toes curl. The pink of his cheeks is dusting his chest and shoulders, and Ryan thinks it rather attractive.

Ryan removes his hand and leans down to kiss Gavin. Someone so attractive, he can't help it.  He swallows Gavin's whines and moans and experiments with pushing his tongue past his lips.  With how well Gavin accepts it, Ryan feels emboldened. He works to pull his breeches completely off, exposing his own hardened cock.

Their hips begin to rock, knocking their lengths against each other.  They both gasp and laugh as they exchange more kisses. Gavin's fingers twine in Ryan's hair, and Ryan kisses every inch of Gavin's face and neck, making sure to return to his lips when his wife gets needy.

"Ki-kiss me like you did, before with the..." Gavin trails off, but Ryan knows what he wants. He connects their lips again, slipping his tongue in and claiming his mouth. He can taste Gavin on his tongue and feeling his soft skin against Ryan's own marred body is almost overwhelming. There's a heat coiling low in his abdomen and he's awash in the arousal.

Gavin's hand trails from Ryan's hair down his back, feeling muscles underneath his soft, taught skin. He moans into Ryan's mouth and slips his hand down to reach to Ryan's own cock. He experiments with gliding his fingers along the shaft, enjoying the way Ryan nearly growls and stutters his hips forward into the contact. Gavin continues, stroking his fingers and jutting his hips up to also knock against Ryan.

Gavin keeps his touch light, unsure of doing anything more than gingerly coasting his fingers over Ryan's cock. Ryan breaks the kiss to groan lowly and latch his lips to Gavin's neck. After a few more gentle strokes, though, Ryan isn't sure how much more he can take.

"My dear?" The words are gentle, but rumble through both their chests.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to turn over for me?"

Gavin freezes. He was feeling good, but he knew what would be coming next. He had had a naive hope that maybe they could just do this until pleasure overtook them. But he trusts Ryan. He knows it might hurt, but Ryan said he'd do what he could to make him feel good.

Gavin jerkily nods, propping himself up on his elbows. Ryan pulls away to give Gavin room to turn over, placing one more heated kiss to his lips before his back is to him. Once Gavin is on his stomach, Ryan has a whole new part of his wife that he needs to memorize with his lips and finger tips. "You're gorgeous..." Ryan whispers for nearly the hundredth time that night.

Ryan takes in the expanse of Gavin's perfect tan back, watching his body move as he settles down. He runs an appreciative hand through his sandy hair, letting his hand trail down Gavin's spine lightly. Gavin shivers a little, letting out a shaky breath. Ryan sets to his task of memorizing his beautiful wife's body, placing his hands on Gavin's waist and softly kissing at his shoulders, letting his hips grind slightly against Gavin.

"Ryan..." Gavin's hands fist in the sheets as Ryan's lips and teeth work gently over his back. His hips rock slightly, rubbing against the bed linens to gain some sort of drag.

"Yes, love of my life?" Ryan mouths at Gavin's neck.

"I want..." Gavin trails off. He doesn't know what he wanted, really. He just wants Ryan.  "You. I need you."

Ryan bites his lip. He wants Gavin as well. He wants to be sheathed in his hot, wanting body.

"Of course, my dear. Are you feeling good?"

Gavin sucks in a breath, thinking a little bit, "I am. I'm not scared anymore. I trust you."

Ryan hums softly, nibbling at Gavin's neck and sitting up to fetch the small vial he stashed in the room beforehand.

"I'm going to, um, ready you, beloved.  For... me." Ryan isn't sure how much Gavin was aware of the ins and outs of intimacy, but even if he did know, Ryan doesn't want to surprise him.  He removes the top of the vial and pours a small amount of the oil onto his fingertips.  He places it down on the table near the bed.

Ryan runs his hands over his wife's small waist, and over his hip, resting it there.  He runs the slicked hand gently over Gavin's entrance.  Gavin jumps and squeaks at the contact, making Ryan pull his hand back.  "Don't you dare, Ryan." Gavin's voice is low, but it wavers as pleasure courses through him.

"Just want to make sure if you're comfortable." Ryan keeps his voice low and even as he moves his hand back to gently tease at Gavin's entrance.

"I am, but _please_ don't stop." Ryan hums as a confirmation and braces his hand on Gavin's waist, pressing a single finger in his wife. Gavin moans loudly at the intrusion, rutting his hips back against Ryan's hand and fisting his hands in the sheets.

Gavin is _tight_ around Ryan's finger, and Ryan moans thinking of what that would feel like around his cock. But he needs to stretch him out.  If he doesn't, then it won't be pleasurable for either party, and he told Gavin he'd make him feel good. He couldn't lie to his wife on their wedding night.

He begins to work the finger, furrowing his brow when Gavin grunts from displeasure. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, keep going. It just... it feels a little odd.  Good, but odd."

"You don't sound like it feels good."

"Just keep going, Ryan!" Gavin gasps out as Ryan curls his finger in such a way that sends pleasure smoldering through him.

Ryan takes his lip between his teeth, watching carefully as Gavin's face twitches and soft pants fall from his lips. He hopes Gavin isn't lying for Ryan's sake, he really doesn't want this to hurt.

"Ryan, this is... nnh, I've never felt anything like this."

"Is it good?"

"Spec-spectacular, my love."

Ryan leans down to work his mouth over Gavin's neck, hopefully relaxing him enough that he can slip a second finger into him with ease.

Gavin's eyes fly open and he thrusts back onto Ryan's fingers, all but mewling like a kitten. Ryan's fingers halt, eyes wide at the way his wife is responding beneath him. "Does that feel good?"

"You're fingers are _so_ good, love." Gavin is huffing and squirming and thrusting his hips back.

Ryan smiles softly to himself, threading his fingers through Gavin's hair. He moves his hand down to Gavin's back, and he can feel the slight damp of his skin underneath his fingers.

Ryan experimentally curls his fingers again, and Gavin cries out in response, shuddering and white-knuckled, working his hips to try and increase his stimulation.

"You look so good, Gavin, my love.  I just cannot wait to be inside you."  With every movement of Ryan's hand, with every word he spoke, Gavin cries louder and louder.  He begs for more from his husband.  He's never felt such pleasure in his life.  He never knew that the first night could be so... _good_.

Wives always tell of their hard first night.  How it would hurt, and there would likely be little to no pleasure.  But here he is, feeling pleasure like he's never experienced, like he never thought he'd experience. He had always expected to lay back and just endure whatever came during his wedding night, and it didn't matter how he felt as long as his husband was enjoying himself. And yet, here he is, being worked open slowly by his loving husband as he presses kisses to his shoulders.

Ryan scissors his fingers slightly, and Gavin wriggles against them, moaning loud. Ryan chuckles slightly and rests his hand on Gavin's slight hip, feeling the dip of his hips. He runs his fingers lightly along the skin, making Gavin's hips judder, and when the movement creates more friction, he just melts.

Ryan slips a third finger into his willing wife, moaning at the way he squeezes around them. "You feel so good around my fingers."

"I want you in me, Ryan Haywood." Gavin speaks the words clear and forcefully, no evidence he was just wantonly moaning.

"My beloved, there is nothing I would want more, but I need to make sure you can accommodate me.  I don't want to be a liar." Ryan whispers the words into Gavin's ears, taking them between his teeth to punctuate his sentences.

Gavin bites his lip at the suggestion that he hasn't been prepared for Ryan's girth, because he _feels_ ready, but frankly he hasn't seen Ryan properly, only felt his cock rub against him. Ryan's teeth nipping at his earlobes makes him gasp and tighten, and Ryan sucks in a sharp breath. He too had been told of his first night with his wife by many people, and from the hearsay he picked up on, it was one of the most incredible feelings in the world to enter your wife for the first time. He had trouble believing that, especially when he picked up on the wives disinterest on the matter, but this, his hot, tight little wife... he could believe that.

Ryan works Gavin until he's soft and stretched, getting almost as impatient as his wife who is just continually begging to have Ryan in him. Ryan slowly drags his fingers out of him, pulling back to reach for the oil vial. Gavin whines, but knows what this means.

Ryan pours some oil onto his throbbing cock, desperate to be sheathed in Gavin's hot, open body. "I'm going enter you, my love." Ryan warns as he braves himself over his wife.

"Just do it."

Ryan guides his cock go slowly press into Gavin. He watches in awe as Gavin's face splits open in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Ffffuck!" Gavin finally blurts out. Ryan stops, looking at his wife who's just sworn for possibly the first time they've been together.

He wonders if it's normal to have embers smolder in his lower abdomen when he hears his wife swear like that.

Gavin's face stays somewhat contorted as Ryan continues letting Gavin envelop him until he's fully buried in his pretty wife.

"Ah- Rye-Ryan that- ugh, fuck- feels so... _shit_." Gavin's nearly babbling, letting his words loose and Ryan starts to worry he'll pass out of more blood leaves his head to rush to his cock. Ryan's too awestruck to move, until Gavin wriggles his hips and gives a little impatient, "Move, if you please."

"O-of course, my dear." Ryan pulls out slowly, shuddering at how tight his wife is around him. He moans lowly as he pushes himself back in, relishing the high moan he pushes out of his wife.

"Fuck! Ryan, your... your cock is, ah!" Ryan draws out and thrusts back in, egged on by Gavin's moans and swears, "So fucking gooodd..."

He's going slowly for now, hands braced on Gavin's hips and keeping him steady as Ryan pushes into him gently. He's keeping to his promise, and that means going slow so he doesn't hurt Gavin, at least right now. He knows that tomorrow Gavin will likely be... a little sore, but as far as he could find out, that simply couldn't be helped.

"Nnh- Ryan, you- you're so thick, I... It's so fuck- so good." Ryan can't stop the moan that comes out of him, feeling his cock twitch at the words.

"Gav- Gavin, you feel..." He can't put it into words, but he's never felt this incredible in his life. He slows his hips down to the barest movement and leans down, taking Gavin's ear in his teeth and growling in it. "Mm, I never knew you could be so crude. Never heard my sweet little wife talk like that." Ryan wishes he could cap off his words by claiming Gavin's mouth and tasting him on his tongue again, but he settled for kisses to his shoulders and slipping spit-slicked fingers down to tease along Gavin's now soft nipples.

Gavin whines, throwing his head back, encouraging Ryan's lips. "When my husband has such an, ah fuck, an amazing cock, I can't help it." Gavin arches his back, bumping his hips back to make Ryan move faster, and pressing his chest forward to encourage Ryan's slick fingers. "I need to you to move faster, Ryan, love. I need you to _fuck_ me."

Ryan stills his hips before rocking them forward, building up a pace that has his wife gasping out moans with every thrust.

He's steadily thrusting his hips forward, not too hard, but enough that Gavin's satisfied. He keeps his fingers teasing at Gavin's nipples, taking advantage of how sensitive they are to make his wife nearly scream when he pairs a deep thrust of his hips with pinching his fingers. Quickly, though, Ryan finds his fingers drying out and pushes up to grab the oil with a frustrated growl. He keeps up the movement of his hips best as he can while tipping a tiny bit of the faintly scented stuff on his fingers, closing it once again and putting it back on the table. His cool fingers drift back to his wife's flat breast, leaving chilling lines as he lets his fingers drift to the soft pink nub.

"I love how receptive your body is, my beloved.  You open up for me so nicely, and your pretty little moans make me never want to pull out of you.  You're just so tight and hot around me. I don't know how one could think something this good was sinful."

Gavin whimpers and forms half words to sing the praises of Ryan's cock. Tears prick at his eyes with how good it feels to have Ryan working him open, working his fingers over his breast. He just wished he could _see_ him, could kiss him. He wanted to know what his husband looked like being pleasured by his body. He wanted to have him claim his mouth with his lips and tongue. In all the times he had secretly pleasured himself, he had never thought he would feel this good.

Gavin's imagination just couldn't conceive of Ryan's breaths huffing at his ear, his hot skin pressed against his back, his deep, rumbling voice resonating in his chest. Ryan's nails lightly scraping over his nipple snaps him out of those evenings he spent with a fist stuffed in his mouth to keep quiet and back to the present moment with a sharp gasp.

"Sorry, beloved. Didn't mean to."

"Mean-mean to next time." Ryan's fingers stop their gentle teasing and Gavin cranes his head to look at Ryan. "That felt so good, Ryan, do it again." Ryan obeys and Gavin squeaks and tightens around Ryan making Ryan groan.

"Nnh, you have such a tight little body, my love, I love it. I love your body." Ryan pinches again, making Gavin pulse around him, "I love you."

The pleasure of it all sits low in Gavin's gut.  Each thrust of Ryan's hips, sending little tendrils of pleasure to his groin.  Each pass of Ryan's fingers or nails over his breast, little pinpricks shooting through him.  Each kiss and nip sending fire over his skin.

He had never experienced so much pleasure, yet he did not think that it was enough.

"Ryan... Ryan!"

"Yes, beloved?" Ryan huffs in Gavin's ear as he works into him, getting nearer and nearer to his own release.

"I need you to touch me!"

Ryan bites his lip, pushing up more to give his aching legs a rest. "Of course, my dear." He pants, letting his fingers skim down Gavin's chest to wrap gently around his length. Gavin shocks at the touch, butting his hips back up against Ryan and allowing him slightly easier access.

"That's it, Ryan- ah, fuck- like that." Gavin gasps as Ryan's fingers tease at the head, leftover oil on his fingers mixing with the slick precum leaking from Gavin.

Ryan strokes along Gavin's length, gently squeezing at the base, and twisting his hand over the head. Gavin bites his lip, causing his moans to come out muted and even more desperate. His breaths quicken when Ryan's hand is over the head of his sensitive prick, and Ryan experiments by digging his thumb ever so gently into the leaking slit.

Gavin gasps, thrusting into Ryan's hand. His hands nearly tear at the bed linens.

The sight was absolutely breath taking, and Ryan could feel the tell-tale signs of release. He wished he never had to. He wished he could work into his hot, tight wife forever. Hear his glorious moans as he was worked open, feel the way he'd tighten around Ryan's cock. He was experiencing pure ecstasy, and he never wanted it to end.

And yet, it had to.

Ryan picks up the pace of his hips ever so slightly, keeping his hand in time and running his rough, callused fingertips over Gavin's slit more frequently.

"Ryan, my love, I'm- ah!- so close to... _fuck._ " Ryan groans at the word, rewarding Gavin with an especially deep thrust and a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"I'm close too, my beloved, just a little- ngh- longer."

Ryan attacks Gavin's neck again with his mouth.  Teeth dig into his soft, tanned flesh with every thrust that leaves Gavin moaning and swearing. "Be crude for me, say your vulgar words, my dear.  Let me hear those terrible things come from your perfect mouth."

Gavin whined before letting all of his words just fall from his mouth, "You fuck me so good, love!  Your cock is... is, ah! fuuck... Your cock is so goood... And your hand on my prick! _Fuck_ I never want this end, b-bu-but, I feel it... Ryan, 'm so close."

Ryan snaps his hips forward, and digs his teeth into Gavin's neck as he releases into him.  Gavin's eyes go wide, and his moans bounce around the room, releasing onto Ryan's hand.

Ryan keeps moving his hips and his hand until Gavin stops pulsing around him, and he slides out of his slack wife with a soft hiss. He slides off the bed in search of something to clean them up with and finds a sad looking abandoned handkerchief, returning to the bed with it in hand. He cleans up Gavin first, swiping the fabric along his soft, glistening prick, and then cleaning himself up. Ryan tosses the cloth away from their wedding clothes and gathers his spent wife into his arms.

"How was that, my love?" He asks as Gavin is burrowing into his still slightly damp chest.

"Better than anything I've ever experienced."

"I wish I could describe how it feels to be in you... because it is the most glorious thing I've ever felt."

Gavin giggles and presses kisses to Ryan's chest, "I wish I could explain how it felt to have you in me. I never thought that I would feel anything better than my own hand around me... your hand is better."

Ryan furrows his brow and pulls back a little to look at his wife. "Your own hand?"

Gavin turns red and prepares to go on the offensive, "Yes. Am I not allowed? I've given myself pleasure, especially when I thought I might be the only one to give it to me. You have nothing to worry about, I thoroughly enjoyed you and not simply because I love you. Though I do love you."

Ryan chuckles softly and traces his fingers along Gavin's spine, making the younger shiver, "I love you too, my dear. And you are more than allowed to give yourself pleasure I just..." He sighs, "I thought I was the only one of us who had committed such an act." Ryan flushes and ducks his head, feeling the shame of those few quiet nights wash over him again. Gavin's fingers skate lightly over a starburst scar on Ryan's side.

"Ryan, if I've learned anything, it’s that nothing that makes you feel good is sinful, no matter what any preacher says. I firmly believe that part of being here on earth is to enjoy it, and there's nothing wrong with doing so." Gavin stretches up to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. "And so far? I've enjoyed myself immensely."

**Author's Note:**

> There's rather a lot more to this au then we let on here, so come and talk to us at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/), [ktkuma](http://ktkuma.tumblr.com/) and [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
